


Absolutely Adorable

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tsukkiyama Week, double dates, that's the plot, thats it, yachi and yams are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go on a date with Shimizu and Yachi. Yachi and Yamaguchi are adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> For [tsukkiyama week](http://tsukkiyamaweek-blog.tumblr.com) over on tumblr following the prompt: Day 1: Jealousy/Double Date.
> 
> Bit all over the place, probably ooc, and also kinda late. sorry?

 

            “A double date,” Kei repeated, staring with disbelief at Tadashi.

            “Yup,” Tadashi grinned. “Yachi invited us. It’ll be fun.”

            “I don’t know…” Kei ran a hand through his hair. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Yachi or Shimizu- it was that he didn’t _know_ Shimizu outside of her position of ex-manager of the Karasuno Volleyball Team.

            “ _C’mon_ ,” Tadashi whined. He tilted his head a little and looked up at Kei with his big, brown eyes.

            Kei sighed. “Okay,” he relented. Tadashi beamed and danced to his phone, most likely to call Yachi.

            “You’re luck you’re cute!” Kei called after him but Tadashi just laughed.

            This was awkward. There was no sugar coating it. Tadashi had lied. This was not fun- it was awkward.

            Kei glanced over at Tadashi who was talking excitedly to Yachi about… jellybeans? Kei couldn’t tell.

            “So,” Shimizu cleared her throat. “How’ve you been?”

            “Good,” Kei replied honestly. “We got third place nationwide in our third year.” he added. He might not have sounded it, but he was extremely proud of their whole team- even the Dumbass Duo who had surprisingly matured by their third year.

            “I heard.” Shimizu smiled softly. “You were a good vice-captain.”

            Kei ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. “Thank you.” he mumbled.

            They sat in silence for a bit; both of them fiddling with their drinks as their partners talked excitedly next to them.

            This was awkward.

            “What have you been studying?” Kei asked suddenly, determined to get through this without accidentally insulting Shimizu. Tadashi would never let him live it down.

            “Business,” she replied. “I thought maybe project management.”

            “Well you had a lot of experience with us.” Kei joked and Shimizu laughed (Kei felt relieved).

            Yachi jumped in, leaning onto Shimizu and widening her eyes dramatically.

            “Kiyoko, Kiyoko, Yamaguchi-kun said there’s a pet store nearby!” she said excitedly.

            “We’re not getting another pet.” Shimizu said firmly, but she finished off her drink and gathered her things nonetheless.

            Kei left some money as a tip, and they left the café together. It was a short way to the pet store and as they walked Kei casually slipped his hand into Tadashi’s.

            “You having fun?” Tadashi asked gently. He didn’t need to say it out loud but Kei knew they would leave if he asked.

            “Yeah,” he said instead. “And we’re _not_ getting a pet.” Tadashi whined and leant onto Kei’s arm.

            “You’re really good animals though.” Tadashi whined. “We could totally do this.”

            “It would be a violation of our contract.” Kei reminded him. Tadashi groaned and they arrived at the pet store.

            “Puppies!” Yachi exclaimed. Tadashi dropped Kei’s hand automatically and raced over to the dogs.

            Kei hung back, content with watching, which wasn’t very hard because Tadashi was (though he may never say it out loud) absolutely adorable.

            He heard a muffled laugh from Shimizu and realized with a flash of horror that he had said the last phrase _out loud_.

            “Sorry,” she apologized quickly. “It is true though.”

            Normally, this is where Kei would feel an overwhelming pang of jealousy and scary possessiveness, but Shimizu was looking at Yachi as she said this and her face had softened and all Kei could really do was sigh fondly.

            “Yeah,” he agreed.

            (Yachi and Shimizu go home with yet another cat and Kei _knows_ Tadashi is planning to talk to (read: beg) their landlord (he'll probably convince them to be honest))

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com) where I shall be trying to keep up with this.


End file.
